


Nerds On Ice

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, YOI fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Modern Royai AU in a YOI fusion. Roy is a pro skater. Riza used to skate when she was younger. In fact Riza and Roy were pair skaters. They haven’t seen each other in years until Riza’s friend Rebecca drags her to the Nationals.





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I might be playing with this idea of a FMA YOI fusion.

 

  
**Epilogue**

Riza caught sight of Roy Mustang and his trademark messy hair. He was always at home on the ice, moving like he was born to skate. Her heart fluttered in her chest. She dipped her head; she didn’t want him to see her.

_Please don’t notice me._

She was almost to the door when it happened.

“Riza Hawkeye!”

_Shit!_

She shut her eyes, but slowly turned around. Roy was leaping over the barrier, and she realised she could not avoid him. The eyes of whole rink were on him as he rushed to greet her.

Before she realised it, he had wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight.

_Oh my god, he has muscles._

_Of course he has muscles_ , she chided herself.

But seeing them on television and feeling it, up close and personal, was an entirely different experience. He seemed to realise her discomfort and he let go of her.

He rubbed at the back of his neck, a nervous gesture she remembered from childhood.

“Sorry, I’m all sweaty.”

Rebecca was looking from one to the other. “I didn’t know you two knew each other. Riza Hawkeye, you are a dark horse.”

“We used to pair skate together as kids.” Roy’s eyes lit up. “Do you still skate?”

“Not really,” Riza mumbled.

“She often bosses me around me about on the ice,” Rebecca said.

“Well, I mean I don’t skate professionally like you two, but it’s still in my blood.”

Riza glared at Rebecca. She knew her friend was going to interrogate her later.

“Mustang, get back here!”

Roy rolled his eyes. “Sorry, I’ve got to go.” He held out his hand. “Give me your phone. I’ll give you my number.”

Riza removed her battered phone from her jeans pocket and unlocked it before handing it to him. His fingers brushed against hers as he took the phone with a small smile. She felt the blood rush to her face. She could feel Rebecca’s gaze burning into the back of her head. She was going to kill her later.

Rebecca elbowed Riza in the ribs, while he was focused on her phone.

“Tell me everything,” she whispered.

Riza ignored her friend and turned her gaze on Roy again instead. She drank in his appearance. He looked good. Cute even.

“Done,” he said. “Text me - I’d love to catch up after training.”

Riza just nodded. Roy smiled at her before turning around and jumping over the barrier again. Her stomach flip flopped. She didn’t think she would still have feelings for him after all this time. And why wasn’t he yelling at her for letting him down all those years ago?

Rebecca punched her in the arm bringing her back to reality.

“Ouch - that was hard.”

“You!” Rebecca punched her arm again. “You never told me your childhood sweetheart was Roy Mustang.”

“Sssh!” Riza glared at her friend. “Anyone could hear you.”

Rebecca grabbed her by the arm and pulled her through the glass doors.

Once they found a quiet area in the dressing rooms, Rebecca turned expectantly to Riza.

“Riza, you’re a dark horse.”

“It was a long time ago, Rebecca, and we weren’t childhood sweethearts.”

“He likes you,” Rebecca teased.

“He was just happy to see me. I mean - he’s a successful skater. What interest could he possibly have in me?”

Rebecca raised an eyebrow. “Like me, you mean?”

“Stop twisting my words.”

“I think you need to put the poor man out of his misery and just message him.” She opened her bag and threw a towel over her shoulder. “I’ll just take a shower.” She waggled her finger. “And I will get everything out of you when we get to the hotel.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Riza mumbled.

“What was that?”

“Nothing Becca.”

Rebecca gave her the finger. “You will tell me how you let that hottie slip out of your hands.”

“I didn’t-”

“Seriously Riza, pair skating with Roy Mustang, and you never said a word.” Rebecca shook her head. “And I thought we were best friends.”

Riza rolled her eyes. “Just because you like sharing every single detail of your life does not mean that I feel the same way.”

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza gets a text message and Rebecca fishes for information

**Chapter One**

  
Despite Rebecca’s faults, Riza had to admit that her friend had good taste when it came to hotels. Riza had not planned accompanying her friend, but Rebecca’s parents were both tied up with work. When Rebecca told her she had two free passes including accommodation, she couldn’t say no. She was owed holidays in work and they were happy to oblige her to support her friend in Grand Prix Final.

  
The adjoining door to the next room suddenly burst open. Riza gasped in surprise. She had assumed it was locked.

  
“You scared me, Becca?”

Rebecca just smiled. “Have you texted him yet?”

  
“No.” Riza sighed, “I just don’t know what to say.”

  
“It’s just a text. And you keep saying it’s not a date. Why are you making such a big deal about it?”

  
“Yeah - well, what’s it to you?”

  
Riza picked up her phone. She typed: “It’s Riza, you asked me to text you.”

  
Rebecca peered over her shoulder, “Riza, no!” She snatched the phone from Riza.

  
“Hey!”

  
“Riza, you’ve got to do it properly.” She bit at her lip and tapped at the phone.

  
She handed it back to Riza, a superior smile on her face.

  
Riza frowned and read it aloud. “Hi Roy, it was nice to see you today. I look forward to catching up. 


End file.
